A Force Users Guide To Dealing With The Darkside (And Also Sith Lords)
by cherryvvoid
Summary: A how-to on living in a galaxy ruled by space magic. Results may vary. Drastically. SI!OC. Force Seer!Original Character.
1. Step 1 Pt 1: Find Out Where You Are

**Warning for language in this chapter.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars but I own my OC.

There was a persistent buzzing in her ear and she, for the life of her, couldn't figure out what the _hell_ it was.

It scraped along the insides of her canals as it howled like a banshee into the softness of her eardrums and Gaia couldn't ignore it even if she tried.

Inwardly she fumed because wasn't death supposed to be _peaceful_ or was everything that was said in church a dirty lie?

She had not died in the way she had - in an undisclosed manner because like _hell_ was she going to bring it up! - only to pass into the afterlife and be tortured by the sound of _static_.

Gaia had been a - relatively - good person and she deserved a - relatively - good version of heaven, and if she didn't get that then she'd take it up with _any_ higher being she had to in order to rest in eternal goddamn peace.

Jolting when a rumble seemed to pulse through her - because what _else_ was going to start being annoying?! - Gaia felt herself being moved. Which was strange in itself because weren't dead people _spirits,_ and weren't _spirits_ incorporeal?

Frowning harshly as she was seemingly pushed through a tunnel and into the open air, that irritating and borderline painful humming in her ear became something that echoed the idea of a voice and _almost_ - _words_ were whispered directly into her mind.

Suddenly Gaia found herself filled with a strange sort of _knowing_ and it told her many, _many_ things.

It was that kind of knowing that let her know _exactly_ what was going on here and she did _not_ like what she was being told.

That almost-voice whispered almost-words into the shell of her ear, telling her that _yes_ , she had died but was now reborn anew. That _yes_ , she was with humans but _no_ they were not earthlings and this was _not_ earth.

It told her exactly where she was and she could hardly believe it because _Tatooine_ existed only in the world of Star Wars and to acknowledge that she was on that sandy dust ball of a planet would mean that somehow, in the process of being reincarnated, she had _also_ jumped universes and frankly speaking - that was insane.

It was _mental_ \- it was too fucking _crazy_ \- to even _entertain_ the fact that she was now in a fictional world filled with _aliens_ who swung around _laser swords_ and played with _space magic_ , but that almost-verbalized foreign intuition kept _urging_ and _urging_ her to accept the offered information and - _oh_ this feeling had a _name_.

She had just realized that the painful buzzing turned knowing was the goddamn _Force_ and upon her revelation that almost-voice had almost-screamed at her and Gaia was gobsmacked.

Just absolutely flabbergasted because this was some bull _shit_!

Some honest to God bull- _shit!_

Because honestly? - and she meant this with the _utmost_ respect to JJ Abrams - Star Wars her fucking _ass_.

* * *

 **Edit: 2/2/17**


	2. Step 1 Pt 2: Find Out Where You Are

Now that she was seeing all the sand with her own eyes, Gaia - who was now three - could officially say that _yes_ she _was_ on Tatooine despite how impossible that fact seemed to be.

She couldn't ignore her whereabouts when giant space slugs and nearly humanoid insects occupied just about every nook and cranny of this hell hole of a planet.

It was a goddamn terrible situation to be in and she knew she would find her life here to be completely insufferable. With all the hazards that came with the territory, it wasn't a surprise that quite a bit of them plagued her. From always managing to get sand everywhere it was possible the _moment_ she stepped outside to how the sun practically fried her skin on contact, it was _torture_.

And there was no reprieve! There were sandstorms to be dealt with every other day and there were no other seasons that she knew of - such as winter - and despite not really liking the freezing cold she hated burning alive even more!

Oh and on _top_ of being forced to live in just about 100+ degree heat, she was also born into _slavery_!

Which, terrifyingly, was just the kick in the metaphorical balls she needed to truly accept her shitty lot in her new life.

She could clearly remember the day it dawned on her but in order to fully impress the importance of this revelation, she had to shed some light on a few key details.

Starting with the fact that Gaia - once she was cognizant enough - realized that she was essentially living trapped in various rooms with all the children her age and below. And like all the other kids she was reared in a large group by a wet nurse until she turned two years old. At which point she was then handed off to another woman who told Gaia to call her Ladasi, and the plain faced humanoid was ridiculously stern. Which wouldn't have been off-putting if the woman's strict views weren't so _radical_.

Gaia only began to develop her distaste for Ladasi's personality after the lady had told her that two-year-olds - _freaking two-year-olds!_ \- were too old to be carried.

Which was inconvenient for her because trying to match the fast paced stride of a full grown adult while possessing the gait of a toddler wasn't easy.

Although she _supposed_ she acclimated well enough, especially after weeks of being shown around the compound. But sadly no amount of walking would have prepared her for the rather startling and violent introduction to other intelligent lifeforms.

And it started when she had been toured to the room with the double doors because upon walking in she was bombarded with the sight scantily clad women strewn about.

Now she wasn't one to judge a woman on whether or not she was a stripper because hey, make that money, but these ladies looked _miserable_. As in almost about to _cry_ miserable and Gaia only had a moment to process that information before another human walked into the room. This time it was been a man and he wasn't dressed at all like the girls she was surrounded by.

In fact, he was dressed fully and rather _nicely_ at that.

Gaia had given an incredulous blink when in the next few seconds, the words that had come out of the man's mouth weren't English of any kind and she gave a confused frown.

" _Boska_!" The man had barked and every girl in the room - including her - had jumped to attention. " _Boska_! _Boska_! _Caba_ _dee_ _unko_!"

Pointing to the door behind him, it wasn't long before all the women shakily stood and headed to where they were being directed.

Well, all but a few.

A couple of human girls and twi'leks were huddled shivering in a corner and when they hadn't immediately moved to their feet, the man's face grew red with anger and he stormed over.

" _E_ _chu_ _ta_!" He screeched as his hand flew to his belt as the golden handle of a whip fell into his palm, and Gaia jolted at the wicked sight. " _Shags hagwa elka_ _chu_ _tas_!"

For a second she had scoffed and thought that no, _surely_ he wasn't going to hit those girls with what he held in his grip because that was _inhumane_ but then the almost-voice hummed as images and sounds flashed in her mind and she _knew_.

She _knew_ those girls were going to be beaten until the man figured out that they hadn't disregarded him.

She _knew_ they would be _hit_ and _hit_ and _hit_ until he realized that they could not speak or understand stupid fucking _Huttese_.

And she _knew_ those girls would bear the scars for that beating for the rest of their natural lives.

Feeling sick to her stomach from the prophetic echo of the screams that those _poor_ goddamn girls were about to give, Gaia was picked up by Ladasi and was promptly taken back to her rooms.

And later when she had asked the woman what exactly the man had said she had been given an even look, a sigh, and an answer of "Slaves do not give insults."

And _fuck_ her if she hadn't almost cried right then and there.

Apparently right after she was born, her parents had sold her a Hutt named Dawa who frankly looked disgusting and Gaia wanted to vomit every time she so much as looked at the thing. It was green and fat and she didn't even want to _know_ what his skin felt like but thankfully she thought she could handle this.

She knew what to expect from a Hutt as per described by the movies and novelizations and that was why as soon as she turned three, she had tried to say as far away from the thing as she possibly could.

And her plan would have worked too if the thing hadn't _specifically_ brought her because of how she looked.

It seemed that Dawa the Hutt "collected" _pretty_ and _interesting_ things and sadly enough Gaia couldn't even deny that she did indeed look _pretty_ and _interesting_.

If she had seen someone with white hair, brown skin, and eyes the color of golden lava - which eerily reminded her of a Sith's but that was beside the point - she would be captivated too because those looks weren't something someone saw every day.

And it was so uncommon that Dawa had immediately claimed her as a part of his personal entourage full of _pretty_ and _interesting_ slave boys and girls.

Truthfully her current look was ironic because when she had died the hair on her old body had been dyed white and the contacts she had worn were the color of burning sunsets. Which meant that she basically looked like a miniature version of her old dead self. Only a shit ton prettier and if that wasn't some bullshit then she didn't know _what_ was.

So yes, here she was, three years old and following Dawa around like a puppy through oceans of cursed sand, with the Force whispering the future in her ear, and her temper boiling faster than she was under this _damn_ sun.

Gaia was on Tatooine and if she didn't find a way to get the hell off of it, she was gonna scream bloody murder.

* * *

 **Edit: 2/2/17**

* * *

 **Boska: Come on.**

 **Caba dee unko: Essentially saying get out there/here.**


	3. Step 2 Pt 1: Find Your Affiliation

Gaia might have eventually written off what she saw in her head as mere hallucinations, if when the _one_ _time_ she hadn't heeded its warning, what they had told her had _actually_ come to pass.

It had been the very first time she had ever been physically beaten, and thankfully it hadn't been hard enough to break the skin or to disfigure. Dawa had specific _disciplinary_ rules in place for his precious few because he wanted to keep them all _pretty_ to look at.

Her day had started off normal - kowtowing to a slave owner and his associates much to her disgust - when suddenly the doors had opened and she caught sight of a pair - one adult twi'lek and a human baby - entering the hall.

For a moment all had been silent before the almost-words slid into her ear and she receded deep into her mind.

And Gaia had _seen_ it, the child who was being shown around by her caretaker - the _baby_ who was younger than her own four - would make a grave _mistake_. For only a second the woman would look away and then the curious - stupid stupid - youngling would touch things that they _shouldn't_ , like the pretty foreign art that littered the dining hall. But the baby was clumsy and that simple touch would result in a push and the vintage art that was worth credits upon credits, would be ruined.

And then the child - who was so, _so_ very young - would be killed.

And Gaia couldn't let that happen.

Gaia _wouldn't_ let that happen.

And so she had tried to keep track of the two of them in the crowd around her but there were too many bodies moving through the hall. And by the time she had gotten another clear shot of the pair, it was only the child she was looking at.

A child who was about to touch things that they _shouldn't_.

Time seemed to slow and as she watched everything unfold in front of her, Gaia found that she had already made her decision to interfere. But just as she made to move forward, suddenly _another_ vision flared up and the almost-voice seemed to grow frantic.

And then she _saw -_

 _her own self screaming and crying because she had ended up taking the blame for the whole mess. The bruises that littered her thighs and lower back were ugly in color and she felt_ _ **sick**_ _but she then thought -_

How did she even know it was _real_?

 _but she then thought -_

Did her visions think to warn her off? As if she would just _ignore_ what was happening in front of her for the sake of a mere beating when she could save a child's _life_?

And so she was already moving forward because she wasn't going to let a child _die_ so easily, especially when she could help.

Thus Gaia, as quickly as she could when she had seen the youngling walking forward with their hands outstretched to the tall pedestal, rushed forward and yanked the child away.

Still though, the pillar fell and with it whatever had been sitting on it, and it hit the ground with a deafening crack.

Still caught up in what she could see being done to herself in retribution, Gaia hadn't reacted to the accusation spat at her from the enforcer nor when she had been dragged away by the shoulder.

But she _had_ stirred when she caught the Huttese from Dawa, commanding the man to punish her properly and with the afforded amount of care. She caught the Huttese calling for the leading female of his entourage to follow and make sure the golden eyed one received the aid she would need when she was done being _corrected_.

She had been taken to a room, stripped out of her clothes, and _caned_.

It hurt just as much as the vision made it seem like it would.

And she screamed _just_ as loud.

And so later that day as she laid on her stomach with her face covered in tears as a cream was applied to the purple bruises on her body, Gaia acknowledged that she wasn't seeing pipe dreams. She acknowledged that she could see the future and it was _very_ accurate.

And though she was weeping in pain, and though she could have easily spared herself such grief if she had minded her own business, she didn't regret the choice she had made in spite of herself.

And as if the force seemed to have heard her, from that day forth Gaia's ability seemed to stop coming in slowly and started coming in all at _once_.

For which she supposed she should be grateful, considering she now had to spend all of the day time with Dawa and if she didn't have her visions, she wouldn't have _anything_ to keep herself in check.

Now when concerning her _master_ , it was wise to keep in mind that Gaia had been an American before she had been reborn _here_ , and more specifically she had been an _activist_. She had studied political science and anything having to do with social justice in college. So naturally righteous anger bubbled up deep inside her stomach whenever she was forced to witness the abuse of anyone around her. Especially when she had fought so hard to help end it back on earth.

The only thing that kept her from shouting at Dawa and his enforcers - the assholes who carried whips on their belts and took pleasure in whatever pain they could manage to cause - were the memories of her first beating and the visions that showed her _just_ what would happen if she spoke up.

It wasn't her taking the punishment - oh no, that kind of beating would turn Dawa's precious little jewel-eyed one too _ugly_ for him and he hadn't yet had his fill of her.

No, it was another slave her age who suffered for Gaia's harsh and heated words.

The sight she saw made guilt curdle in her stomach, tears prickle in her eyes, and it made her sick to her stomach to _know_ \- _because oh_ _ **god**_ _they made her_ _ **watch**_.

In fact, she had - quite literally - become ill, as was witnessed by her vomiting into her lap in the middle of Dawa's annual banquet.

Which ironically got her _another_ vision of _another_ slave being beaten because it had been assumed that the other female had given one of Dawa's _pretty and interesting_ possessions rotten food, making her sick for the day. Which meant Dawa couldn't gawk at her like she was some exotic animal at a zoo and that had _not_ made the Hutt happy.

And funnily enough, the vision she got as the result of his anger over her _illness_ made her throw up _another_ time.

Now maybe she could have dealt with situational visions or even the domino-like effect in which they appeared - one after another - but as it turned out her abilities didn't have guidelines.

Meaning Gaia had no _one_ way of getting her visions.

See now sometimes she would see the future just by thinking about doing something, sometimes she would see it by simply walking into a room, and sometimes she would see it when she _touched_ things.

Like the knife Dawa had dropped that Gaia had picked up for him at his order. Which upon grazing the metal handle, she had found out that the sharp utensil was later going to be used to cut the hand off of a slave who decided to steal.

It was frightening to know that no matter what she was doing that she could see something horrid and frankly, most of the times she wished she wasn't force sensitive or _whatever_ it was that she had going on. Gaia had never heard of anyone in the franchise having an ability like this and truthfully she didn't want anyone to know what she could do. Already she knew what would happen to her if anyone caught wind of what power she possessed. The Jedi probably would lock her up deep within their temples, the Sith would enslave her if they couldn't sway or control her, and everyone in between would seek to take or use her visions for their own gain.

Gaia didn't _want_ to live as a slave for the rest of her life because of what she could do and right then and there she _swore_ that if someone tried to trap her, she would do _everything_ in her power to make them _pay_.

Dawa was the only owner she would be forced to suffer through and no one - not even the cursed Sith or the self-righteous Jedi - would come to have power over her again.

 _She would make sure of it._

* * *

 **I saved this explanation for when you first see my character's Force ability in action.**

 **My character's name is Nova Gaia.**

 **She has only one force ability - besides the enhanced body - and that's to see the future. If any of you have seen Minority Report with Tom Cruise, she has an ability like the main Pre-Cog Agatha. Look it up if you're unfamiliar.**

 **When I say that she only has one force ability I mean that she can't force throw, she can't force suggest etc etc. I think that's a fair tradeoff for seeing the future.**

 **In return for her being unable to do any of these things she is impervious to the Force.**

 **I've decided to give her Force Immunity because she's gonna need all the help she can get since she can't use the Force outside of her ability. Not to mention she can still get her butt kicked by someone using the force on the things around her. It just can't be used on her person. And I thought it would be funny because Gaia would definitely be the type of person to be a jerk to the Jedi council and say that her being immune to the Force but being able to use it, is the Force loving her so much that it can't be directly used against her.**

 **Here's a bit of a look into how her power works.**

 **I'm not gonna explain it all because surprises are fun but she can see the far future or the immediate future. Meaning if she gets into a fight or sees someone fighting, she has the ability to see exactly what is going to happen**

 ** _exactly_ and she can change her attacks based on that. But this is an ability she won't get for some time.**

 **Also, she can see the future of essentially anything she wants but some things need more power and control than what she has currently. Not to mention the future can and does change frequently, and she doesn't have enough skill to sense when there has been a change in the future.**

 **She does have weaknesses but those come later.**

 **Here's some extra facts about Nova Gaia:**

 **1\. The visions that jump out to her the most and take precedence over other visions are the ones that pertain to her well-being indirectly or directly.**

 **2\. She can specifically search for a future concerning something. Like if she wants to know what will happen if she does x,y,z then the Force will show her but there might be a lot of different options so sometimes she doesn't just get one scenario. For example asking for what will happen if she does**

 **action x will give her  future x : scenario 1, 2, and 3. Or if she asks for future y, she'll be shown future y: scenario 1, 2, and 3 etc etc.**

 **But keep in mind sometimes there are too many futures to be seen and that the future can be so uncertain that it can't be witnessed properly or even at all.**

 **3\. When she's seeing the future, Force sensitives can feel it to different degrees. So she has no stealth mode and people always know when she's seen something. Although with training she can hide it better. Maybe.**

 **4\. Her midichlorian count is roughly tied with Anakin's - probably more - but it doesn't mean she's stronger than him. She needs a lot to have her ability and she's not the chosen one in any way.**

 **Her having a higher/equivalent count to Anakin's is going to change up what** **Qui-Gon decides to do with taking a new Padawan and the Chosen One situation so watch out for the changes.**

 **Who knows, people might wonder who out of Anakin and Gaia is the chosen one.**

 **If you want to discuss anything written above leave a review or pm me. I'm open to discussion.**

* * *

 **Edit: 2/2/17**


	4. Step 2 Pt 2: Find Your Affiliation

Life as Dawa's pretty little favorite might have been considered the bomb dot com by the slaves who _weren't_ owned by him - by the ones who _didn't_ know any better - but Gaia had been living as one for five years now and it wasn't what she would call _ideal_.

How could she when she somehow had less freedom than all of the other freedomless slaves?

Gaia existed on a schedule. Her entire life so far was a book and her _owner_ was the one dictating the storyline.

Every second of her day was charted out on a timeline and like the other slaves, Gaia had to adhere to it. But _un_ like the other slaves, Gaia wasn't managed by an overseer because she received her orders directly from Dawa.

And since the Hutt had bought her specifically to monopolize her time, the young seer never had any _to_ or _for_ herself.

Hell, not even when she was _sleeping_ was she left alone with her thoughts considering she - like all the other pretty slaves - had a droid set up for monitoring her heartbeat and brain activity whenever it was time for bed, just to make sure that she was _actually_ going to do so.

And the droid wasn't just there for watching her, oh no. It _also_ had more physical uses for when Gaia wasn't doing as she should be. During the beginning when she couldn't manage to fall asleep within a ten-minute range of when she had been told to lay down for her rest, she was forcibly administered the needle equivalent of chloroform and within seconds was out like a light.

Because if she didn't sleep when she was told, she would be messing with her schedule and Dawa didn't _like_ messes.

But after so many drugging incidents Gaia found that she had conditioned herself to fall asleep whenever she was ordered to.

It was a useful skill that would have been saved her from the near insomnia of her old life considering how she could now take naps on demand. And it _could_ have been useful here as well, it was only too bad her every waking hour on Tatooine was dedicated to Dawa the Hutt and he used it _lucratively_.

Every day after she was woken up at 5 a.m. Gaia was bathed and then dressed by her fellow slaves in clothes that were picked out according to Dawa's daily desires. Then once she was properly outfitted, Gaia was primped to please anyone who so much as spared her a glance. Everything that was applied to her after being dressed, was to compliment her outfit and that day soft deep red silks were draped over her diminutive form and despite the luxury of the fabrics, they made her skin itch.

Her pale hair was done up in elegant braids and adorned with jewels and glittering trinkets as gold charcoal was smudged around her eyes and smeared across her lips. Her wrists and ankles were adorned with bangles and bracelets, her fingers lined with rings, and her waist with a gleaming belt.

And although Gaia saw just how beautiful she looked in the mirror every morning, she always had to withhold a sigh of weariness whenever she gazed at her reflection.

Her looks were a means to an end so she couldn't, in good conscience, _scorn_ it.

But she could be _indifferent_ to it.

And so as the final touches to her ensemble were applied and she was _gifted_ with the golden equivalent of a dog's shock collar around her neck to ensure she never wandered too far from her owner, Gaia grimaced minutely at the sight of the thing.

Gaia had straggled behind Dawa only _once_ before and had gotten a taste of the pain the hideous thing was designed to inflict, and she only had to second to see the vision of what the following shock was going to do to her.

The damn thing ended up giving her a seizure and while that was happening Dawa had _marveled_ at how even when she was deep in a fit of pain, that Gaia still managed to be a sight to see.

Her life was a twisted goddamn silver bird cage and she _hated_ it.

Gaia despised it and wondered what was the point of being dressed up in beauty only to have her be _surrounded_ by ugliness? Was it to distract her from noticing just how _hideous_ the lack of choice was?

Or was it to hide the disgusting process of the dehumanization of an intelligent life form?

Gaia in all her five years here had learned that speaking was a less than fortuitous endeavor because the 'lesser' slaves weren't allowed to talk to her due to their _unworthiness_ , and no one who was _allowed_ to talk to her cared for what she had to say. And it was made painfully clear that Dawa owned her for her face, _not_ for her voice.

Those were his words, not hers and she had learned her lesson about talking too much around Dawa fairly quickly.

Gaia was treated like a prized object, a bauble. Above all pretty to look at but ultimately useless in the eyes of its master.

She was sure that when she died Dawa would decorate her corpse and set it up in his parlor.

That is, if he didn't grow tired of her interesting looks and decided to burn her in favor of keeping her whole.

Glancing over to her left, Gaia looked at the new addition to Dawa's entourage and she almost mourned the person the pretty little twi'lek had replaced.

The other slaves had it lucky, she lamented bitterly, they were less likely to be exchanged for something new as the week ended and someone else caught Dawa's eye. _They_ weren't bought solely to give the Hutt something to look at and the Hutt's tastes were fickle. When he grew bored of one of his baubles - which inevitably he would - they were to be killed as she had witnessed second hand through her visions. He did not sell them for profit nor did he demote them back to the status of an average slave. Dawa didn't want anyone to have his leftovers and he didn't like to see his old, uninteresting _trash_ littering his compound.

No slave lasted more than three years with Dawa unless they were purchased from birth like Gaia because that meant she still had time for physical improvement, unlike everyone else who were already in their primes.

Being in his entourage meant that Gaia would meet certain death at one point unless she found a way to keep herself in his good graces or to escape.

And she would make sure to do just that because she swore on everything that was holy that she was _not_ going to die a goddamn _slave_.

Which was why she was always on her best behavior whenever she was not in the relative safety of Dawa's mansion because she knew her obedience kept him pleased and her looking pretty.

And _why_ did she care if she looked pretty?

Well besides for the obvious reason of her safety, it was because Dawa _loved_ to show off.

Whether it was to the public or to his fellow Hutts, the slave master enjoyed putting on a display. So whenever he was able, he would parade Gaia and her slave mates throughout Tatooine and into the homes of any high rollers.

Because if there was one thing Dawa liked more than owning pretty things, it was making people _jealous_ of his pretty things.

And lately, Gaia - or rather Gaia's _looks_ \- had been the talk of every green eyed monster on this shitty planet.

Which was why today, she and her fellow baubles were going to visit another Hutt's mansion.

She was not at courtesy to ask which Hutt's house she was at so she didn't even bother to think about it.

Her only job was to keep everyone interested and she would do it to the best of her abilities if it ensured her survival.

She knew her fine points and she knew her downsides, but most importantly she knew how to work _both_ of them.

Gaia had learned over the months of following behind Dawa that people didn't _enjoy_ looking her deep in the eyes. Whether it be the other slaves or the people walking around her, everyone was discomfited whenever they met her gaze - her eerily Sith like gaze.

And even Dawa, who _loved_ her looks, couldn't stomach her eyes for very long. In fact, she had learned to not look the Hutt in the eyes after she had gotten a series of visions regaling to her that Dawa would have had her flogged brutally if she didn't look away. And reluctantly Gaia knew it was going be a few and in between thing to have someone meet her stare.

Although oddly enough people still found her gaze fascinating - in increasingly small intervals. A glance there, a flash of sun-colored eyes here, and people were satisfied.

And so was she.

But despite having found a system that worked for a majority of the crowds she frequented, she still managed to find the anomaly.

Gaia was a little surprised when a small blond slip of a boy looked her way and _stayed_ doing so - even when she knew her yellow-gold eyes were discomforting. And she was even _more_ surprised when the almost voiced whispered excitedly in her ear and seemed to coon the moment their eyes made contact.

Glancing around the young white-haired girl confirmed that _yes_ , he _was_ looking at her and _no_ , he was _not_ put off by her gaze. And if she didn't know any better she would say that the boy looked _fascinated_ with them, and consequently with _her_.

Gaia abruptly faced forward, pushed all thoughts of the boy away and continued to follow Dawa about the room for perhaps ten minutes before they were issued the order to go mingle.

Which if a person had done this whole shebang enough, they would take that to mean "go show off". And so she did, she walked around the room moving as gracefully as she could, flashing demure smiles around and peeking out shyly through her pale lashes at many of the richer guests. Her goal was to have as many people as she could ask her owner what exactly it would cost to buy her from him and she wasn't doing this because she thought that this would be her way out, on the contrary!

That was her end game so that Dawa could glean satisfaction from knowing that one of his baubles was attracting so much attention. So that the Hutt could know that _Gaia_ was the one causing the most jealousy and that she was still worth the money he spent to procure her.

And wasn't that just a bitch?

She had spent perhaps an hour tops wooing strangers before she caught sight of the boy again and Gaia had been fully prepared to ignore him and she _would_ have, if the kid hadn't appeared _directly_ in her path. The almost voice went crazy again and her eyebrows shot up in momentary surprise at what it told her before the white haired girl lowered them with a narrowing of her eyes.

Gaia was reluctantly a little intrigued. She had never been this close to another child slave before and she was perhaps a _bit_ curious at the Force's interest in him. Even if he _was_ just standing there and watching her like an idiot. She stared at him for a few more seconds growing more and more confused when nothing was said to her and she had been about to leave when he finally spoke up.

"Are you an angel?" The boy asked her in hushed common tongue and Gaia reared back, blinking heavily in shock at the question and she was stumped for perhaps a second before she let out a bleating little laugh that she cut in half with a harsh snort.

"No." She told him as her sunset eyes took on a mirthful gleam and she was surprised her voice didn't crack from all its disuse. "I'm _human_ just like you."

The boy's tiny blond brow furrowed and he let out a little 'oh' before he started to fiddle with the ends of his tattered rags.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his blue eyes staring rather fascinatedly at the white of her hair and she quirked a smile. "You don't _look_ human."

Gaia gave a little puff of almost amusement through her nose as she raised her eyebrows at the compliment that was just _left_ of a slight.

"Thanks. I _think_." She drawled dryly and she was a bit pleased to note the red nipping at the kid's ears. "But despite your rather flattering attempts at getting me to claim divinity, I'm no angel because if I were I sure as hell wouldn't be _here_."

For a moment Gaia felt as if she had sounded too mature and cynical for the boy to understand and she began to doubt whether or not this kid would grasp what she was getting at, but as she saw him blink and give another little 'oh' she was surprised to see that it wasn't the case. This kid looked no older than her five and she wasn't an expert on child development but she wasn't so sure that this level of comprehensibility was common in children.

 _Just who was this kid?_

Humming underneath her breath, she tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"I'm Nova Gaia." She introduced even though she knew logically that she shouldn't be talking to a 'lesser' slave but her curiosity was too great to ignore. "But please call me by my first name - and you are?"

Waiting for the reply to her question, Gaia watched as the boy murmured her name to himself several times as if he were trying to commit it to memory and she felt amused.

"Yes, that's _me_." She drawled after hearing him say 'Nova' for the tenth time and she watched his ears burn red once again. "But I'm sure I asked who _you_ were."

Looking her in the eye again he smiled and she was surprised to see that it wasn't the least bit sheepish despite the fact that she had embarrassed him.

"Oh um," He began as he fumbled a bit with his own introduction and she felt a tiny part of her soften at the display. "I'm - I'm Anakin."

Blue eyes turned to her and surprisingly white teeth flashed her a grin.

"Anakin Skywalker."

And suddenly all the air in the room was sucked away.

Suddenly, for a measly second, the world seemed to stop, the whispers in her head started to scream, and she let out a sharp cry.

Gaia wasn't sure who had touched who first, but she was _well_ aware of the moment contact had been made.

And when she touched him, she became immersed in a vision as _something_ seemed to forge itself between them. It was crystal clear and in vivid technicolor, as she saw the boy across from her - _only he was older and his honey hair hung teasingly around his ears_ \- toss a lightsaber through the air in seemingly slow motion and suddenly, she felt her breathe stall in her chest. It spiraled high and spun fast and _just_ when she thought that it would hit the floor, it was caught neatly between black gloved digits.

And there, standing tall a ways away from the blonde man - was _herself_. Her white hair was long and free around her shoulders and her bright sunny eyes were _brimming_ with life as the older version of herself moved to stand at Anakin's back with her weapon held at the ready.

It was jarring - really it was - to see the two of them, only _grown_ and so _far far away_ from the hell called Tatooine because that meant they - both of them - were no longer _slaves_.

Breaking off from the vision with a sharp gasp - _no no! Bring it back!_ \- Gaia was pulled back harshly by the scruff of her robe and the gold on her body clinked loudly. Eyes wide open now as she was lifted up by someone - she had no idea who because she only had eyes for _Anakin_ \- she stared down at the little boy and instinctively knew he had seen something as well.

What exactly, she couldn't even _begin_ to guess at but whatever it was, it left him staring at her as she was at him.

 _With hope._

And as she was taken away, Gaia wasn't even frightened by the growls and threats of reprimand that spilled from Dawa's lips because _goddamnit_ she was going to be _free_.

And Anakin Skywalker was her ticket to it.

* * *

Later that night she had been beaten - not hard enough to scar because Dawa liked her pretty but with enough force to cause the proper amount of pain. - and then bathed in water just cool enough _not_ to leave burn marks on her skin as Dawa growled _on_ and _on_ about how she _dared_ risk marring her beauty to touch such a _dirty_ and _lowly_ slave boy - and Gaia _raged_.

Gaia raged and she screamed every time the near boiling water was dumped over her head but she couldn't help but think with a sharp sting of vindictiveness that meeting that boy had been _worth_ it.

 _Especially_ since it seemed to piss Dawa off and well, the fact that he had been _Anakin fucking Skywalker_ had just been the _icing_ on the cake.

He was her ticket off of this planet whether he knew it or not and in return, Gaia swore she would grant him a future fit for a _god_.

 _Even if she had to act as one to make it so._

* * *

 **Here's a new chapter with more backstory on how it is for Gaia to be a slave for Dawa. Also, she met Anakin! I hope he was in character.**

* * *

 **Edit: 2/2/17**


	5. Step 2 Pt 3: Find Your Affiliation

**Warning for language and rape mention/referencing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars but I own Gaia.**

* * *

There was someone in her mind and Gaia had a pretty good idea about who it was.

But rather than say _in_ , she should clarify and say _connected_ to, because she wasn't getting thoughts from the boy, au contraire, she got _emotions_.

Which honestly was probably worse seeing as how those phantom sensations almost got her in trouble _countless_ amounts of times due to their intensity and inopportune timing. It was only by her own awareness, careful consideration, and immersion in the force that enabled her to keep her wits about her.

Anakin's anger was potent and frequent, which _clearly_ meant that the little blond brat needed a goddamn hug and positive reinforcement.

Luckily she was more than willing to do so because she knew keeping him happy was going to keep her happy - not to mention she had such a soft spot for the plight of Darth Vader.

She knew in that prophetic way that she did, that their bond had been formed because of the vision she - and he - had seen. The force had bulged between them, it had inflated and gorged itself on whatever power the two of them had and it left tied them together. Gaia to this moment could still feel the raw sensation of approval that the force had thrown at her and for not the first time, the white-haired girl wondered at how conscious and alive that mythical power source _actually_ was.

Gaia was only lucky that she was level headed and rational enough to sort through Anakin's emotional turmoil because if she wasn't then she just might have exploded. Eventually, she wanted to be able to take away the boy's negative emotions and let them go into the force but sadly that wasn't something she could do yet. Nor did she trust herself to take in his anger because she couldn't afford to throw fits or adopt a venomous attitude, especially since her entire life here depended on her being genial.

And so her only other option was to give him some of her emotions and hope that the boy calmed down. Gaia didn't exactly know how to share feelings outside of just talking about them to another person but necessity always provided a way. Like for example when Gaia had been about to fall asleep and Anakin had essentially erupted into a fit of violent fury, she knew she had to something to calm him down or she was fucked.

Glancing over to the monitoring droid to the left of her, Gaia knew she had a limited amount of time before the robot would react to her being awake. Which meant she had a limited amount of time to deal with her little blond ball of rage.

Gaia wasn't sure if Anakin being so connected to the force was making his emotional output so strong but there was something definitely preternatural about how intensely he felt. Struggling against the red haze that was slowly leaking into her veins, Gaia stifled a gasp and as quickly as she could, tried to conjure up a sentiment that was the opposite of anger.

Due to her status as a reincarnate, she possessed all kinds of memories from her old life and many of them were a cause for joy and with a prayer, Gaia grabbed hold of the affections that dripped off of her old recollections, thrusted them to the forefront of her mind, and hoped that Anakin picked up on it.

And sure enough, the boy did.

Gasping underneath her covers, Gaia felt as if someone had sucked all of the air out of her lungs through her mouth with a kiss and distantly she wondered if this was how it felt to be subjected to a dementor.

Groaning as she could literally feel her emotions being snatched from her body, Gaia felt her knees tremble and her vision blackened. It was as if something had reached into the deepest part of herself and was drawing out her very _essence_. It was _intimate_ and _invasive_ and _wrongwrongwrong_ \- but at the same time, there was a sort of pleasure to be taken from the experience. It was a closeness - a sort of _otherness_ \- that made her feel so very _not alone_ that there were tears welling up in her eyes and _God!_ It was comforting and foreign all at the same time.

Needless to say the stress of the situation caused her to pass out, but nevertheless after that experience thinking about Anakin seem to occupy all of her.

...Not to say that it didn't already.

* * *

Sometimes Gaia wished that what she saw in her mind wasn't so accurate.

Sometimes she wished that what she saw didn't stick with her all hours of the day but it did and god could only count how many hours she spent crying her eyes out at night because of it.

Because to look at the young, pretty twi'lek girl and know that later that night she was going to be forced into committing sexual acts of a _horrendous_ nature was more than she could handle, and Gaia had started crying straight away in the middle of the marketplace. She was only lucky that another member of Dawa's entourage had caught sight of her and shushed her up before the Hutt could see her expulsion of emotion. But nevertheless even if the Hutt hadn't caught it, the boy at the other end of the tether that was latched onto her mind did, and after a moment she felt a tendril of confusion brush up against her spine.

Gingerly Gaia dug deep into herself and gave Anakin's psyche a squeeze of reassurance, to which the boy eagerly took to like to fish to water and when he withdrew from her mind, she was left to stew in her thoughts.

Gaia saw too many things telling of abuse and no ways to stop it from happening. Her visions offered pathways, the viable option, and not the correct one a person should take to receive the best outcome, and Gaia lamented.

At certain times of the night, she couldn't even stomach sleeping knowing what she had essentially allowed to happen to those slaves she saw in her day to day. And though she knew that there was nothing she could do without her actions resulting destruction, that didn't stop her from blaming herself nor did it stop the _dreams_.

 _Dear god the dreams._

She just wished that she didn't have to deal with any of this. She was too young, she was too compassionate, and she was too powerful to have to deal with these kinds of situations. And with her being young, compassionate, and powerful, Gaia would be prone to making a mistake that would take away her chance at freedom.

And there was no way that could _ever_ be allowed to happen.

Parts of her whispered that she should just ignore it, that it didn't involve her and that she should butt out before she gets hurt. But another part of her said that she should help and if she didn't then she was no better than the people committing the acts.

And if Gaia was being honest, she didn't know which part of herself she should listen to but the former had her survival at heart and she didn't want her bleeding heart to be the death of her.

Ergo was why she decided to mind her own business.

Or so she tried until she realized that in some cases, acting the hero wasn't the death sentence she thought it was, but that it was the start of a following.

Afterall everyone loved a good protagonist.

Naturally it had all started because her and others like her, were slaves and if one were a slave people assumed that they could do whatever they wanted to them. And that _was_ true because they _could_ do whatever they wanted - within reason of course.

And their definition of those parameters was everything short of murder, as long as they were breathing and capable of doing their duties the next day then whatever happened was fine.

Unspoken rules like that were why even the slaves like her - the ones owned exclusively by Dawa - were terrified of any social gathering because people took _liberties_.

 _Horrifying, atrocities, and scarring liberties_.

And there was a human girl, she wasn't pretty or ugly she just _was_ and there was a man - a man with a sneer that made a cold type of fear snuggle against her spine and Gaia _saw_.

Gaia saw and she wouldn't _dare_ repeat what future she had bared witness to because there were some things that weren't supposed to be _rehashed_.

Swallowing against the sharp tang of bile climbing up her throat, she resisted the urge to wipe away the cold sweat gathering under her brow and she _breathed_.

The man would take the girl from the room and no one would pay them any mind, and Gaia would go to bed in tears because her guilt always tried to eat her alive.

She hated that about herself, truly she did.

Taking a deep breath, she for a second, entertained the thought of taking off after them and suddenly she was sucked into her mind.

And she saw - _possibilities._

And this - _this_ was something that had never happened to her before. Gaia had never once been shown more than one future at a time for any given scenario.

Usually her visions were straightforward, giving her just one outcome but now - _now_ she had _options_.

Now she just had to make the right choices in order to get the future she desired.

In one future, she followed but was caught before she could interfere - the girl killed herself afterward.

In another, she followed and ended up getting lost but arrived to see the aftermath of the attack - the girl lived if only because she was purchased by her rapist, which in itself was a death sentence.

And in the last - not really because the decisions were near infinite but these were the most likely to occur - Gaia had done what was needed to save the girl.

She had arrived just in the nick of time and if the other slaves had started to like her better because of it, then that was just an added perk.

Steeling herself, Gaia moved towards the door as quickly and as quietly as she could. If she was going to pull off some heroics then she needed to be precise, one wrong move could fuck it all up.

* * *

 **Guys, it's been so long omg. But I finally updated. I love this story so much so I'm not going to abandon it.**

 **Tell me what you guys think so far, like about Gaia's ability, her bond with Anakin, do you think she's gonna succeed in saving that girl etc etc.**

* * *

 **Edit: 2/20/17**


End file.
